


Downward Spiral

by Browa123



Series: Vore Fics? What?! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Another legit vore fic what?, Best ot3, Fluff, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Plus some OumaSaiMota, Soft Vore, Strong Language, There's also some language..., Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Kaito Momota has been missing a while now, and most of the class is scared at his dissappearance. What actually happened to him? It's a bit hard to believe...





	Downward Spiral

Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, was a tough guy.

He had conquered land and sea, and soon the next destination was the stars! He trained his mind and body every day to prove his worthyness to the universe, and was the hero of the students to the Gifted Inmates Academy! He fought everyday for his classmates, gave them hope, confidence and a reason to live, a goal to shoot for and an enemy to overcome to make themselves better. Yes, Kaito Momota was a great man, you can ask almost anyone, and they'd praise his greatness!....but how in the hell did he end up like this?!

It had happened after a long workout, when Momota had gone to the vending machine for an energy drink. Though it was then he realised he blew all his monocoins on gambling at the casino the night prior... so he had begged Monokuma for a drink. Any sort of drink as his throat was dying by the time he reached the bear. And Monokuma happily obliged. The astronaut had guzzles down the liquid without second thought greatfully. Oh, maybe that's when he made a mistake...

Because it was soon after that he started shrinking.

Momota didn't notice until it really began to make itself known he was getting smaller. He had gone back to the casino to gamble for some more monocoins at that point, only to find he couldn't reach the lever to pull the slots.... what? That's DEFINITELY when it hit him. And as time progressed he got smaller and smaller. At least his clothes were shrinking with him... but it's also when he decided to hide. In a death game, he'd be an easy target when smaller than even Hoshi. And getting smaller still.

And it would be a week before anyone heard from the Luminary of the Stars again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

That week was very taxing, and Momota was looking for food at the present moment. He had climbed onto the table in the cafeteria after everyone had left for some table scraps. At this point, his small size had capped at three and a half inches tall. Not very flattering for the once proud and tall astronaut. Still, he looked around, only to find a full plate of food left on the table still.... jackpot! Momota quickly runs to the food. Though he's slightly dissappointed that there is no meat in sight, the veggie rolls still looked quite delicious.

The astronaut gets on the plate and starts to dig into the rolls, only to get stuck in the center of one. Not good, if Toujou comes in to clean up, he'll get thrown into the trash! Momota starts to struggle, attempting to free himself from the rice coated grasp of the veggie roll, to no avail as he only gets more wedged. Great, how could this possibly get any worse?!

*SLAM*

The table shakes a moment, while Momota turns his head to the side. A pale hand had just dropped a bottle of purple soda on the table. There's only one person that hand could belong to... oh god it just got ten times freaking worse. The lazy violet eyes of a certain Supreme Leader look the plate up and down. No wonder Momota never sees Ouma at lunch.... he eats his late. And the astronaut is now stuck in a part of that lunch. 

Shit.

Momota picks up with trying to squirm free, as a large set of chopsticks take the roll beside him and toss it in the air, Ouma catching it in his mouth and swallowing it whole. "Mmm~!" The leader hums, going for the next bite. This is not good, this is not good, this is nowhere near good! He'd rather be in the trash than be Ouma's lunch, get him the hell out of here! But it proves futile as the leader takes his roll in the chopsticks, as the last one on the plate. The fucker always had to tease him like that, intentionally or no, didn't he? Ouma licks his lips and tosses the astronaut wedged in the veggie roll in the air. No no no no no!

It happens so quickly, the feeling of rising, and then falling, Ouma's mouth below, wet with saliva and veggie bits that didn't make it to his throat, Momota falling faster as the inevitable happens.

*GULP!*  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Ouma swallows the last roll on his plate of food, only for it to get caught in his throat. Did it go in sideways? It's an awfully full veggie roll... still, the leader begins to cough and pound at his chest as the lump sticks in his gullet, it feels like Harukawa is choking him again! After some futile coughs don't move the heavy lump, Ouma reaches for the bottle of soda he brought and quickly unscrews the cap, chugging down the sugary purple liquid. That got it down. Ouma sighs, that was close.

Momota falls down the leader's gullet, bit he wouldn't be going down without a fight! The tight walls squeezing him allow a breif escape from his sushi prison, only for the slick gullet to close tight around him. But this little shit wouldn't be swallowing Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Momota quickly begins to kick and punch the throat enclosing him, trying to get a foothold to get back up and out of Ouma's mouth, but it appears the two are in a standoff as Momota doesn't move an inch.

Then, Ouma gets the upper hand.

A drop of purple soda flattens Momota's ungelled hair, because when has he had the chance in the past week to fix it, before a torrent of soda forces him downwards, causing the astronaut to scream and be wisked downward in the soda current. *splash!* Momota lands in the leader's belly, with all the veggie rolls and soda too, needless to say it's a bit crowded... he can hear Ouma belching, the fucker must be so satisfied with himself for this, and the room begins to move as the leader stands. He's NOT getting away with this. With a huff of anger, Momota drives his foot into the wall, hard.

Ouma didn't know what hit him.

One minute he's throwing his empty panta bottle in the recycling bin, and the next a searing pain erupts from his middle, causing him to yowl. He buckles over on to the ground. "Owie, Owie, Owie!!" He cries, as the pain persists beyond the initial kick in the stomach. Inside, Momota unleashes an enraged amount of punches, kicks and shoves on the leader's vulnerable insides. Ouma has fallen to the floor screaming and crying at the massive and random belly ache that only seems to be getting worse.

It's at that moment Saihara, looking exausted from nights searching for his missing best friend, walks in the room to see Ouma writhing on the ground. "Saihara-chan!! Someone poisoned my luuuunch!" He yowls at the detective. "Ouma-kun?!" Saihara rushes to his side, trying to assist the writhing leader. Seeing as he doesn't stop and declare it to be a lie when he does go to assist him, it means that this is most likely some real pain he's in. Ouma can't walk like this, so Saihara elects to picking up the leader and carrying him to his room via piggy back ride.

Ouma still doesn't stop his squirming to tease Saihara's method of assisting him. This must be serious.

Though, on his way to the dorms, there's a shouting in Saihara's ear that sounds like Momota. What? Saihara listens carefully for the source of the noise. "spit me out" is what he swears he can hear. And as he walks it doesn't get any closer or further. "Ouma-kun, can you hear Momota-kun at all?" Saihara eventually asks. "Urrrrrgh...... kind of.....? I think he wants to be spat out of something...." The leader groans, though he isn't squirming anymore. "Saihara-chan, I feel sick" he comments. So Ouma can hear Momota. "Momota-kun, are you there? Answer me if you can hear me!"

Meanwhile, Momota had stopped his punching and kicking, as he had tired himself out in the process. It left him time to shout at Ouma to spit him out, while the loud growls of the leader's upset stomach vibrate around him. And he thought the school was hell. Momota continues to shout until a new voice cuts through the gurgles. "Shuuichi....? Shuuichi, is that you?! Get me the hell out of here!" He calls back to his assistant. "Out of where? Momota-kun, where are you?" Saihara replies. "I'm in this little shit! Get me the hell out of his stomach before he fucking digests me!" There's a moment of silence.

"OUMA-KUN?!"

"HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS IN THERE?!"

"Momota-kun is in...."

"Get him out! Get him out! He's worse than ingesting poison!!" 

Momota overhears the resulting chaos with a bit of relief that they're going to attempt to free him now. Though it becomes obvious how much of a number he's done on poor Ouma as the walls begin to bruise. Yeesh... Saihara puts Ouma down. "Don't worry Momota-kun!! We're going to get you out of there!" He calls. "I've been feeling the need to puke for a while so-" "Don't you fucking dare puke me up, you bastard, that's fucking gross!" Momota interrupts. In turn, Ouma pokes his middle and knocks Momota over. "Revenge attack~" the leader teases. Momota growls.

"Come on, let's not fight! Maybe Ouma can cough you out?" Saihara interjects. So Ouma begins to cough and hack. Though that's of no use either. "Fuck it" Momota says a good hour later. "I'm stuck in here now, so just... fuck it" Momota leans back with a sigh of defeat, pressing his head into the wall. Ouma flinches. "Is there really nothing that can be done?" Saihara asks. "Well he's definitely not taking the alternate exit, never in a million years" Ouma huffs. "Finally, something we fucking agree on" Momota replies. Saihara is left in a slight panic as he helps guide Ouma back to his dorm.

Momota still is stuck in Ouma's stomach, and Saihara is sticking with the leader until they figure something out. Ouma experimentally pokes and pats his middle at times, to see how the astronaut reacts, but it's usually with him protesting or shoving back with annoyance, causing Ouma to gag. Though it's at this point that Momota decides to mess with Ouma. The astronaut begins to move his hand along the wall, which is oddly soft despite the slime, and Ouma shudders in turn. Interesting. Even though Ouma had swallowed him up, it seems Momota still had some control over the situation.

The rest of the night is filled with Ouma pleading Momota to stop tickling him, as Saihara can't seem to intervene this time.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

"There! Next time you bastards need help coughing up someone under the effects of Monokuma's Special Shrinking Formula, just come to us!" Monotaro declares, handing over the sopping and shivering astronaut to Ouma and Saihara. "Oh... but we don't have time he special plant that reverses the effects, so sorry" Monofunny whimpers. "So long, bear well!"

"That pill was gross!" Ouma hacks. "But at least it got Momota-kun out unharmed" the astronaut cuddles Saihara's hands. "Nishishi~! He's so tiny and cute, I could eat him up! .....oh wait!" Ouma teases. "I'm not fucking cute! I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!" Momota protests angrily. Ouma starts petting the astronaut's already messed up hair with his pinkie finger. "Aww, arewent woo juwst pwecious~" Ouma coos. Momota bites his finger.

"Oww! Saihara-chan, he bit me!" Yowls Ouma. Saihara chuckles. "I guess what's next is to go find this plant that reverses this..." reasons the detective. "Hmm, something tells me that my beloved Saihara-chan isn't going to try to hard~! I bet you think our beloved Momota-chan is to cute and precious to return to normal too, hmm?" Accuses the leader. "Shut up, Ouma-kun" Saihara says with a blush.

".....can I get a fucking bath now please?"

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted me to write another vore fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
